Naruto: If Sarutobi had a backbone
by CrimsonAxe
Summary: Hiatus...Lost interest in writing...
1. That's IT!

As the Third Hokage sat watching our favorite young blond on his Kage sphere(a crystal ball all Kages had) from the solitude of the Hokage tower, he came to realize that life for him would always continue to be unfair to him and he would be met with hardships until he was able to leave the village. Naruto was having a good time playing in one of Konoha's numerous parks. Once again, Naruto had found someone his age to play with and really having fun and enjoying himself. However, like many times before, just as Naruto was about to make a friend, disaster had struck. The young boy had wanted Naruto to meet his parents. Now for anyone else that wouldn't have been a problem. However, as you are about to see, life isn't fair when it comes to Naruto. The boys walk up to the other boys' parents. Naruto saw the look he had seen many times before. The child's parents chased him off with the kind of gestures that would scare off any child. The parents of course did this behind the child's back. When he had turned to introduce his parents Naruto, Naruto ran away as if his life depended upon it. Knowing his luck, it probably did.

"Mommy, why did he run away without saying goodbye? I ju-just wanna'd to be friends with him," the now teary-eyed, young boy had asked her.

Her quick and easy reply of course would be a very believable lie, especially to a child. "He must have remembered it was time to go home," was his mother's reply, knowing that the "DEMON" as many of the villagers came to call him, had no parents let alone a home to go to.

"OK Mommy, but if I see him again, can I invite him over?" asked the young boy.

'Yeah, like I'd _**ever**_ allow that _**thing**_ anywhere near my family again,' thought the boy mother. As she continued to think, a devious thought came to mind. 'I can rid the village of him and my family will become heroes.'

As he continued to watch, he saw the woman's eyes. The aged Hokage knew she was up to something. "Alright, I have had enough of his mistreatment," he said. 'Now, if I play my cards right, not only will I be forgiven for being an old fool, but Tsunade and Jiraiya will be back for good,' thought the Third. 'I guess it's time to tell those two Naruto didn't die that night and I just happened to find that out recently myself. We all know a little lie now and then is good. And especially when it comes to two possibly pissed of godparents who are of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), it may just save my life.' Little did he know how truly wrong he would be proven later.

"Now, let me see how to play this out just right so I'll have three very grateful people ," Sarutobi said to himself after watching another one of Naruto's failed attempt to make a new friend. "I want my most trusted ANBU here within 20 minutes or they will be pulling E rank(stuff that pays next to nothing and is stuff like cleaning sewers and other similar dirty jobs duties; basically the "shit" detail) till I retire again," the Third said to his secretary. "Get me Hatake Kakashi as well, he has been slacking off as of late and I want to have a word with him. Tell him to report to my office immediately and if he should choose to be late, there will be HELL to pay. I will personally have BANNED any and all of Jiraiya's works that he _loves_ oh so much to read during my meetings. GO, you know where to find him at this hour."

"Now, let's watch the viewing globe and see how long it will take him to show shall we," he had said to no one in particular.

Of course, said ninja was to be found at the Memorial/KIA stone due to it being in the early morning hours. Upon seeing an ANBU member approach he asked," So what did Naruto do this time?" He would have already heard the commotion if Naruto had actually done something.

"Oh no, it's not about _**him**_, but the Hokage does want to see you. He told me to...well I'm not sure if you...."

"What is it," asked Kakashi.

"Well, um...He said 'If you aren't here as soon as you receive this message..."

"Damn it! Get on with it already!"

"Alright, damn I can't even joke with you about anything. He told me to tell you that if you aren't standing before him as soon as I finish talking to you, that your precious orange books would be BANNED and your current collection will be publicly burned. Happy now?" upon having said that, the ANBU disappeared in a puff of to stand before the Hokage. "Mission accomplished, sir!" he reported.

Three seconds later another poof signaled the arrival of.....Kakashi. "Please don't ban or burn these works of art. I NEED them. Please, I made it on time didn't I?" he pleaded to the Hokage.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Tune in next time for more. Reviews are welcome and so is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Flamers(those who knock peoples writing) are usually the ones who have never written anything and yet criticize others work. Thanks You for reading my story and I will continue this later….BYE!!!


	2. And so it continues

Here once was a man from…..OOPS!! That type of thing doesn't belong here. Sorry, wrong story site.

I know the last chapter seemed a little rushed, so I've revised it. I will keep that in mind in the future.

* * *

Last time…

….Three seconds later, another poof signaled the arrival of.....Kakashi.

"Please don't ban or burn these works of art. I NEED them. Please, I made it on time didn't I?" he pleaded to the Hokage.

And so our story continues:

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood before the Hokage like a whipped dog, awaiting its master's wrath. "Do you have any idea as to why I have called you here, Kakashi?" the Third Hokage asked him.

Kakashi was sweating bullets at this point. Having truly no idea as to the summons, he said what anyone in his place would. "Whatever I did wrong, please allow me to fix my mistake."

"What makes you think that you're here for punishment?" asked the Hokage already knowing the answer.

"Well, I have continued to fail **all** the genin hopefuls you keep trying to give me. I know I can turn a blind eye and pass them, but in doing so it will just get them killed later for being-," was his response before he was cut short by the Hokage.

"No no, this has nothing to do with that. I am here to discuss one of the citizens of Konoha. Specifically a child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto is what we are here to discuss. Apparently someone has found a way to usurp my authority when it comes to his secret pertaining to his burden. Even though I made the law in the council chambers…Anyway, your new duties are to now to not only guard him but to look after him as well."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I believe there has to be others more qualified for the job you are asking me to do. Surely a family or at least a couple looking for children would be better choices for his guardians." Kakashi knew he was fighting a losing battle but still had to try.

Now was the Hokage's turn to speak. "So my top ANBU Captain, trained by the Fourth Hokage himself, can't take care of a small child? Oh, how the mighty have fallen! What? Is your book reading more important than the life of a small child? I am ashamed of you, Hatake. Your father would have…Never mind, that really doesn't matter now does it? You yourself know what's been going on when it comes to him. People still won't let thing go. You know that there hasn't been enough time between what happened then and now. Besides, there were too many lives lost for there not to be some mild resentment towards him now and again for what he carries."

"I know. It's just, I don't know how to handle kids. Look at me, I was already a genin by his age. How am I supposed to take care of a kid when I myself never had a real childhood?" asked Kakashi.

"You'll do like any parent does, you learn by trial and error," was Lord Sarutobi's sage response. "Even I had trouble raising my son so many years ago. Even now we still have issues."

"Alright, I'll do it," Kakashi stated. 'Not like I had a choice either way, right?' he thought to himself. "So when and where do I pick him up?"

"Don't worry, I'll send for you. You are free to go," he tells Kakashi. A few minutes after Kakashi leaves, his most trusted ANBU operatives had arrived. "Now on to reason I have called you all here for. I need Jiraiya and Tsunade found and brought to me at once. Use whatever means necessary to do so short of permanent damage. I need them found ASAP. This mission is to be considered S-class(a highly classified, high rank mission). The council is not to hear of this, nor are the Elders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" was the given response.

"Good. Good luck, and happy hunting. Check the most likely places the two may be. Hurry, this time sensitive. Go now! Time is of the essence." As soon had he said that, his office was empty except for himself. Unfortunately for him, during all this time, his paperwork load(everything from finance reports to daily status to mission requests) had grown. "Damn you, Minato. You died on me just so you wouldn't have to do anymore paperwork. Said Minato in question was to be found laughing his ass off at that statement. 'I need to find a replacement soon, I'm too old for this crap,' thought the Hokage.

After fleeing from the boys' parents, Naruto had made his way to one of the few places he could find peace. He now stood atop the head of the Fourth Hokage's Head on the Hokage Monument, overseeing the village and wishing just once he knew why everyone older than him was against him. 'Well, I almost made another friend, too bad he has parents or else we'd be friends,' thought Naruto. Don't over think his point of view. If the boy was also an orphan, then there would have been no reason for Naruto to bolt in the first place. "Stupid parents, always ruining things," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Just once I'd wish they'd give me a chance."

He sat down and envisioned what it would be like to be welcomed with open arms for once instead of being shunned. He just wished that somehow his parent would arrive and take him away from this Kami-forsaken place. Even though he was busy most of the time, at least his gramps was there for him from time to time. Now if I said he was an orphan, then why did I mention his gramps? That's easy, he refers to the Hokage as his gramps. How else would a child refer to an old man who always looked out for you whenever they could?

As he was bought out of his musings by the cry of some birds, he realized it was getting late. He stood up, backing away from where he set moments ago and turned to face the stone outcropping. "Alright, guys," he said to the four stone faces. "I'll be back tomorrow. Please remember to watch over me."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

* * *

Is it just me or is this story starting to shape up? Keep reading and reviewing it and I'll continue to write it!


	3. Naruto Meets Guess who

This chapter should be…well, you'll just have to read it to find out!!!

* * *

Last time in the story:

Naruto…..

As he was bought out of his musings by the cry of some birds, he realized it was getting late. He stood up, backing away from where he set moments ago and turned to face the stone outcropping. "Alright, guys," he said to the four stone faces. "I'll be back tomorrow. Please remember to watch over me."

And so our story continues…..

* * *

As Naruto nears his rundown home of an apartment, he is surprised that the usual riff-raff that seems to come out of the woodwork whenever he's out, isn't bothering him today. 'This is just too weird. I ask, beg, and hope to be left alone and now that I have it, well it's a little…' he was on his mind at the moment. His musings were cut short by the sudden cough from the ninja standing before him. "Damn, just my luck. I get past civvies without a problem and then run smack-dab into a Jonin. I am so screwed," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that, brat. Besides, what's wrong with me?" asked the still untrustworthy nin (well, at least in Naruto's eyes).

Not wanting another possible beating or worse, he immediately replied, "Absolutely nothing, you look fine. I have to go. Please let me pass, my family is waiting for me." Naruto knew the last part was but had hoped this guy didn't.

"Well that's interesting. I was told you were an orphan and lived alone," said the still unidentified nin.

'OK. Think. Path home blocked, check. Path blocked by a Jonin, check. Jonin who seems to know too much about me, big check. Time to be worried, really big check,' was Naruto's current train of thought.

"…" No response.

"…" Still no response.

"Kid, are you listening? I said my name is Hatake Kakashi and-," the nin now identified as Kakashi had tried to say before being interrupted.

"OK, so what do you need from me? I have some things to do before it gets dark and-," now it was Naruto's turn to be cut short.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by order of the Hokage you have been sentenced…." 'Just my luck, now the Hokage is having me imprisoned or executed for whatever reason,' thought Naruto…. "to be under my guardianship until you come of age or reach the rank of Chunin, whichever may come first," said Kakashi.

A now flabbergasted (look it up if you don't know what it means) stood there doing a perfect imitation of a fish out of water. As much as Kakashi liked the look of someone being left dumbfounded, he _and_ Naruto had things to do. "Do you understand what I just told you, Naruto? I can understand-" once again, Kakashi found himself interrupted.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Why, what?" was Kakashi's reply.

"Why are you doing this and what do you get out of this?" Naruto asked in an agitated manner.

'Crap, I hope he isn't going to be like this the whole time or he's gunna drive me frigging nuts!' was the start of Kakashi's train of thought after that question. 'Kami (Japanese word for god), I hope this kid isn't a little emo, that'd really frigging SUCK!' "OK, I'll tell you. 'Why?' I was ordered to do so. 'What do you get out of this?' I get to be around your winning personality and way to cynical outlook on life for someone your age." Kakashi coughs to keep from laughing while watching the many facial expressions Naruto was going through. He continues, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. The look on your face just now was priceless. OK, now seriously, I get the same things you do. I get a roommate, you know, someone to come home to after training or doing missions that isn't a pet or a plant. And as a side note, the being ordered to part, I really won't mind having company."

"Fine," Naruto said, knowing that the Hokage would not change his mind over this new change of events. "Let's grab a bite to eat. I like the idea but…"

"But what?" Kakashi asked.

"But as good as that sounds, I still really don't trust you. I just think that it would be better to see the Hokage about this just to see if it's legit. You understand, I just don't take things at face value. It's safer not ," says a cynical Naruto.

'I see,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Someone must to have to had done the same thing before to him. No wonder all the skepticism.' "Alright, I see no problem with that. I think that idea was a very wise idea indeed . Who knows, I could have been a ninja from another village. So, do you want to walk there or have me teleport us there?" Naruto had been asked.

"Walk. Teleporting really sounds questionable to me still, especially after what you just said. Who's to say all of the stuff you told me wasn't just to lower my defenses so you could strike as soon as we were alone? So let's walk," was the astute reply given by the youngest of the pair.

'Wow, so young yet so jaded. What in the hell has he been through?' thought Kakashi before he said, "Sure, it's not far and if that's what you want to do, we'll do it."

"Alright, let's go see the Old Man. He's always so nice to me," Naruto said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AND CUT!!! Cliffies good. Muwwahhahah!!!

Sorry but got a lil writers block and all.

Tune in next time for some more OOC and such.

PEACE OUT Y'ALL!!


	4. And now you know

Let's see now….How does that go again?...Ah, yes now I remember. Alright, here we go again...

* * *

Previously where we left off with our story:

"Alright then, I see no problem with that. So, do you want to walk there or teleport there?" Naruto had been asked.

"Walk. Teleporting really sounds questionable to me still. Who's to say all of the stuff you told me was just to lower my defenses so you could strike as soon as we were alone? So let's walk," was the astute reply given by the youngest of the pair.

'Wow, so young yet so jaded. What the hell has he been through?' thought Kakashi before he said, "Sure, it's not far and if that's what you want to do, we'll do it."

"Alright, let's go see the Old Man. He's always so nice to me," Naruto said.

* * *

Now you all might be wondering if I in fact had forgotten all about the ANBU that I sent to retrieve both of our missing nin or at least in hiding nin, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The truth is, I haven't. You will just have to wait and see. Patience will be rewarded soon enough. I might bring then in around chapter...Oops, that would be telling. Also, I have many a plan in the works for the characters in this fic so just bear with me. You'll have to keep reading this since I won't be giving away any secrets. I'm having fun writing this and some of you have already sent a few emails telling me what's good and what I need to work on. So far, you all seem to be enjoying the way that Kakashi is being treated. It had to happen.

Truth be told, in the series and manga, he had many opportunities to be a true sensei but never actually stepped up and be a true teacher. I am having fun writing this fic and know many of you like it too. Don't worry too much about the number of reviews I am receiving. I am more in this for the story than for the comments unlike others who seem to say "Review my stories or I will quit writing them". People like that are the ones who need to stop writing. Demands are not going to get you anything but bad criticism and possibly less readers in the future. I only am asking so I can make this fic better for you guys who are reading it. Anyway, enough of this…. How about I get on to what you all are waiting for huh? OK!

* * *

And so our story continues:

As they were walking towards the Hokage tower, many of the people were whispering things like "Good, the Copy Nin will definitely take of_ him"_, "The _demon brat_ should have been killed years ago", and even "_IT_ will try to kill our children if we are not careful", their words were low but Kakashi had heard it all. He was getting more and more pissed the closer to the tower that they both got. It was taking all his ANBU training not to turn on the crowd. 'So this is what he must be going through all the time when the Hokage is not around,' thought Kakashi. 'My sensei must be furious as to the treatment they give the child he wanted to be seen as a hero. They should be lucky he has yet to snap or retaliate for all that they have done to him.' Having enough of what he was hearing, he came up with a plan. "Hey Naruto, what do you say to a race to the tower, huh?" asked the tall, lanky nin.

"OK, you're so gunna loose," said the young blond. "Don't feel too bad when I beat you!" And with that said, Naruto bolted towards the tower leaving behind a smiling Kakashi.

"We'll see about that," said Kakashi. 'Too bad for him I'm an ANBU captain,' was his thought before he disappeared only to reappear in front of the tower just before Naruto reached it. "What kept you, Naruto? I've been waiting for you."

"N-no fair, you cheated," stated the very winded Naruto while he tried to remain standing.

"Fair? It was a race and you lost. Suck it up and follow me. You don't want to keep the Hokage waiting any longer do you?" asked a grinning Kakashi. "Bet you wish I had transported us here now don't you?"

"Fine, but I still say you cheated," replied Naruto. Naruto walks past Kakashi and does the "cheater" cough, most people know it as the "Loser" cough. He changed to suit his needs though. Kakashi however just chuckled and gave him an eye smile.

They entered the tower and began to climb the numerous stairs that led to Hokage's office. Along the way Naruto began to wonder if things might actually be looking up for a change. 'Please let this be the case,' thought Naruto as the continued to climb higher up the tower. As they walked, Naruto's eye happened to catch sight of an orange book instantly appear in Kakashi's hand as if by magic.

"Kakashi, how did you do that and what is that book about you are reading?" inquired Naruto.

"Um, it's a book for…um…never mind," states Kakashi. "I'll just put it away for now." About five minutes pass and they are now standing before the doors of the Hokage's office. Two very silent and very stiff looking ANBU were looking at Naruto. Naruto decides to remain quiet since there were now three armed nin's around him (in his mind that was already three too many). Sensing Naruto's unease, Kakashi decided to speak at this awkward moment, "Stand down, the Hokage is expecting us."

As any trained doorman would do, the ANBU opened the door. Once the pair had entered, the doors closed. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork. Seeing the pair before him he said, "About time you showed up. I've been waiting for you two to get here."

"Hey Gramps, is it true that this guy is supposed to be my new guardian?" asked Naruto pointing at Kakashi. "Oh yeah, he was reading this little orange book on the way here until I asked him about it. Do you know anything about it. He was being all hush-hush about it and I really wanted to know."

"Sorry Naruto, you'll have to wait until your older," stated the wise "Gramps". 'Great, the typical grown-up answer to everything asked that's either something inappropriate or they just don't know the answer to,' though Naruto. Seeing Naruto's scowl becuase of _that _answer he continued, "The answer to your other question is...YES! I've decided that it would be best for you to have not only a guardian but a roommate too," stated the aged Kage. "This way neither of you will be bored."

"Um, in case you forgot gramps, I have a one bedroom apartment and it's barely livable for one person let alone two," said Naruto. "I don't mind the offer but I don't have any room for a roommate. A pet maybe, but a person no way."

The Hokage just chuckles at what Naruto said. "Actually my boy, um, you've got it all wrong. You'll now be living with Kakashi, not the other way around."

The two other occupants of the the room both nodded at the statement, and then it registered to them what he had just said.

"WHAT, I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM!?!?," yelled Kakashi and Naruto each pointing at the other while yelling at their Hokage. The Hokage, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at their comedic actions.

"Yes, is there a going to be a problem with that?" asked a stern faced Hokage.

"No sir," was the reply he got from Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand was a different story. He was livid.

"What do you mean, 'do I have a problem?' Of course I have a problem with that. I finally have my own place after living in that god-awful orphanage and now I have to move in with someone. Just great! What the hell are you smoking in that pipe of yours, huh? Are you-" Naruto's rant was cut short by Kakashi's hand being clamped over his mouth.

"I am sure we can work this out, right Naruto," asked a now worried Kakashi. The only reply he got was a glare from Naruto since he still had a hand over his mouth. "Oops! Sorry, I'll remove my hand so you can answer the Hokage's question."

"Urgh! What the hell was that for, huh? Don't I get a say in things too since it looks like I'll be the one being forcibly relocated," states a very unhappy Naruto. "At least make him move too so we are in the same boat. Sure he probably has more stuff than I do, but fair is fair right?"

The Hokage thought about it for a few second and said, "OK. I think I will allow it since you are right about it not being fair. Tonight you will stay at Kakashi's place, don't you give me that look Naruto, and tomorrow you two can come back. Is that alright with you?" He received a pair of nods , so he continued, "Now before you two go I want each of you two to write down what you want in a house and I will see what we have available."

"Gramps, I don't care as long as it has a lot of rooms , a large kitchen, a big pantry, a place to train to be a ninja, plenty of space for storage, and plenty of space around it to fun in if I ever get friends that is," Naruto said the last part almost as a whisper. Unfortunately for him, both grown men heard him. They looked at each other with a bit of sadness.

"Is there anything you would like to add to this, Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"Only that it needs to be bit secluded so when I am training Naruto, no one can spy on us. I'd like to keep his training secret for as long as possible or at least until he goes to the academy," Kakashi said.

"Academy, you never said anything about that," said a slightly heated Naruto.

"What, I thought you wanted to be a ninja. You have to go there in order to be one," says Kakashi.

"OK, just remember Gramps, we really need a place like the one I asked for," said a now placated Naruto.

"Fair enough, now get out of here you two. You guys need to get to know each other and I have a lot of work to do. As soon as I finding you a new place, I will notify you," the Hokage said. With that said, the duo left the Hokage's office.

TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

Sorry, but I'm calling it a night. Well, until next time…..


	5. And then what happened

And so it was written, so shall it be done. Come on my fellow Naruto enthusiasts, reply!

I don't mind writing this story, but you guys need to write SOMETHING too. Even if it's just a "good job" or "you suck". I have four chapters out, now this makes number five and **ONLY **four reviews. Come on. The sad thing is that one of the reviews is actually mine. So that means that it is really only three reviews. That tells me that either no one is reading this due to the "T" rating or they have gotten so bored of Naruto fan fics they stopped reading them. Just great…And I thought maybe…whatever. OK, so what to do now?

Alright, I am past the little rant. Now on to the story…

* * *

Last time on Naruto - A Different Choice:

The Hokage thought about it for a few minutes and said, "OK. I will allow it since you are right about it not being fair. Tonight you will stay at Kakashi's place and tomorrow you two can come back. Is that alright with you?" He received a pair of nods , so he continued, "Now before you two go I want each of you two to write down what you want in a house and I will see what we have available."

"Gramps, I don't care as long as it has a lot of rooms , a large kitchen, a big pantry, a place to train to be a ninja, plenty of space for storage, and plenty of space around it to fun in if I ever get friends that is," Naruto said the last part almost as a whisper. Unfortunately for him, both grown men heard him. They looked at each other with a bit of sadness.

"Is there anything you would like to add to this, Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"Only that it needs to be bit secluded so when I am training Naruto, no one can spy on us. I'd like to keep his training secret for as long as possible or at least until he goes to the academy," Kakashi said.

"Academy, you never said anything about that," said a slightly heated Naruto.

"What, I thought you wanted to be a ninja. You have to go there in order to be one," says Kakashi.

"OK, just remember Gramps, we really need a place like the one I asked for," said a now placated Naruto.

"Fair enough, now get out of here you two. You guys need to get to know each other and I have a lot of work to do. As soon as I finding you a new place, I will notify you," the Hokage said. With that said, the duo left the Hokage's office.

And so our story continues:

* * *

The young duo has just left the Hokage tower and head on over to… (Any guesses?)…the only place in town that only serves Naruto, either at a reasonable price or will even serve him at all. None other than the ever famous (at least in our young knuckleheads mind) **Ichiraku Ramen Shop!** Why do I say famous, some of you ask? (Those who watch the anime, already know but for those who don't, just wait for it…) Well, who else can claim to have served the Fourth Hokage but the soon to be Future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto daily?

Well, our young couple (Hey, not that _type_ of couple, this ain't no yaoi fan fic!) have just pulled the curtain back to enter the ramen stand.

"Ah, is that our number one customer I see? And who is this I see? Ayame come and see who's here. Is the infamous Copy Nin Sharingan no Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi going to be eating here _too_?" had said a smirking Teuchi Ichiraku. "So, what can I get you fine upstanding gentlemen today?"

Naruto ready to eat now and I mean NOW said, "Pops, gimme four of everything with triple the toppings!"

Kakashi quickly rectified his outrageous order. "Now Naruto, do _you _have enough to pay for all that?"

Giving it no more thought than a kid his age would replied, "But you're a Jonin. Surely you'll buy it for me." The little squirt said so with the ever infamous Puppy dog eyes no jutsu. You know the one with the big sad eyes, almost ready to burst into tears that almost no grown-up can resist. The only ones able to withstand it are those without a heart.

'Damn, this kid is good at laying it on thick,' thought Kakashi. "Um Naruto, if I spend too much today, we won't be able to come back tomorrow. I know you love ramen, and who doesn't but if you eat that much, you will get sick," Kakashi told Naruto. "Besides, we have some shopping to do. I know you may like jumpsuit, but ORANGE isn't a ninja color unless you are a target…."

"Hey, I resent that. Besides, it's all they would sell me," said a now down-hearted Naruto. "You try being me for any given time and see what I have to deal with."

"No thanks, I have enough to deal with without doing that. Besides, don't you think the villagers would freak out and run screaming to the counsel if there were two Naruto's running around? (Yes, Naruto has had to deal with the counsel a couple of times already over one thing or another pertaining to his pranks.) Well, do you fell up to a wardrobe change or more noodles? It's up to you. Remember, you are the one who wants to be a ninja and plans to be a greater Hokage than all the ones who came before," Kakashi let the words kind of linger in the air for a minute before continuing. "So have you decided?"

"Yeah, yeah, so I'll have three bowls of ramen: one miso ramen, one pork ramen, and one beef ramen with extra toppings. **AND **then we can get me some better clothing, too," was Naruto's thought out response. "That should be ok with you, right Kakashi?"

"It is…Acceptable. After we eat, I'll take you to a few places that I believe you'll like and be treated properly as well. So kiddo, what's with the goggles you wear? Trying to make a fashion statement or something?" asked a now playful Kakashi.

"Oh, like you're one to talk. Look here everyone, Mister One-eye showing; face mask-wearing shinobi; silver-headed freak is trying to give me a fashion lesson. At least I have an excuss for my choice of wardrobe, what's your? Did you get horribly scarred during a mission; think your too ugly; tired of fan-girls chasing you; or are you just trying to hide something?" obviously, Naruto was one a roll.

"Naruto, that's enough. Besides, what do you know about fan-girls at _your_ age? Do _you_ happen to have some _stalkers_ too? Just great, I go from having to deal with my stalkers to now having to be on the look-out of yours too. Man, this sucks. Maybe I can talk to the Hokage and…," said Kakashi before he realized his mistake even if he was joking.

"I knew I should never have trusted that this was anything more than just-" was the start of Naruto's rant before getting stopped.

"Naruto, that's enough. I am sorry, I was joking and I took things a little too far. I know it's a lot to take in, but I do want to be your guardian. We are going to have to work on things like this in the future," replied a now visibly sorry Kakashi. "What do say Naruto, you still up for it or not?"

'I sure hope so, if not the Hokage's going to rip me a new one,' thought a now worried Kakashi.

"OK, I guess I did overreact a bit didn't I? But, you did make me…" said Naruto.

"Alright, hurry up so we can get you some new cloths and other stuff a kid your age should have," a now pleased and relieved Kakashi said. "Any idea as to what you are looking for in the wardrobe department?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's gotta have protection while being cool; be strong but light; and above all, it's gotta fit me too. Maybe a newer version of the Second Hokage's battle outfit mixed with the flare of the Fourth Hokage's should be the look of it, but not blue and defiantly no orange. Think you know what I am talking about?"

"You have good taste, but I Think I have something at home that may fit you if you're interested. I know you may not like it but we can always modify it," says Kakashi.

"Alright, but don't think we won't still go shopping because you promised me," Naruto said with a grin. "I hope it's cool and doesn't need too much customizing."

"OK, so after we finish eating we'll go to my place, see if you like what I have to offer, go shopping, and maybe do something else later," came a mildly thoughtful Kakashi. Just goes to show that even he has his days.

To Be Continued…

* * *

For any of you who know what I am talking about good for you. If not, keep reading.

Kakashi is a mild pack rat(at least in my fic he is/will be) so who knows what he's got in store for Naruto.

I do but then again I _am_ the author so I had better know, right?

Maybe I will finally…You'll just have to wait and see now won't you.

Also if you have any ideas I am open to suggestion. Feel free to message me.


End file.
